


Come True

by oceaxe



Series: Drabbles from Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing 2017 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: Eames starts to suspect that his hypnagogic reveries are prophetic.





	Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing Nonelimination Round 2017. Prompt was "hypnagogia."

It isn’t a side-effect of his medication, Eames ruled that out months ago, and it doesn’t interfere with the quality of his sleep--if anything, he’s sleeping more soundly of late. But he can’t remember ever having hypnagogic reveries like this, hyperrealistic with an almost suffocating atmosphere of melancholic yearning. 

The worrying part is the way they seemed to bleed into reality. Nonsensical images from the night before suddenly appear as framed posters in a waiting room. Phrases that had no prior meaning drift past his ears in waking life, muttered into a phone. The past few weeks he’s seen the same face over and over, a looming sense of fate stronger with every iteration. He feels foolish even thinking it, but he wakes up everyday, wondering if today he’ll meet him.

The man is striking, soft and hard by turns, but different every time he encounters him, dreamwise. First, he’s a coffee-shop owner. Two nights later, a soldier. Last week, he had a cat’s ears and flicking tail. 

Today he’s a doctor, and his warm brown eyes are staring into Eames’ as he feels himself slipping further into unconsciousness. He wants to cling to the man’s shoulders as his face fades into a blur of blaring sounds and merciless light. 

He jerks back awake to see those same brown eyes crinkling at him above a paper mask. Eames sits up, looking around at the hospital room surrounding him. 

“You did it, Mr. Eames. You beat the coma. Welcome back.”


End file.
